Setting priorities
by Lillybeth1
Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something, he never held possible. IS Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas ? R&R PLS. btw ; there's going to be lemon in the first chapter
1. Default Chapter

Setting priorities

Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls! Btw there's going to be lemon in this!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters starts crying I mean, if I did .would I be sitting here then ? I don't think so!

Note: sooo, this is my FIRST fanfic with lemon in it! What I want to ask is.be nice when you review ;-) . Oh yeah, my first language is Dutch (So if there are any mistakes, just tell me) ALL sort of commentaries are welcome!

A/N the beginning is written as a FLASHBACK! So don't forget that!

(LEGOLAS is dreaming about the past)

/Why didn't I help him? Maybe I could have saved him/ Estel thought .

they just had lost Mithrandir on the bridge of Khâzad-Dhum. The entire fellowship didn't know what to do anymore, but especially Estel had a rough time handling it. Because now he had to take leadership above the fellowship and that was never the intention! Legolas saw the troubled man standing on a rock. He had never seen the man like that before, so thoughtful, so worried. Legolas had to know what was wrong.

Suddenly Aragorn felt a hand upon his shoulders "Mellon-nín, what troubles you so?" he heard a familiar voice say.

"I know you grieve over Mithrandir, we all do, but I can see that something else is also bothering you!" Estel turned:

" Aï Legolas you don't need to worry about me. Just let me be for now." And he walked away.

He didn't want to talk, to anybody. Not even to Legolas, his very best friend, his kind friend, his beautiful friend.. He walked and walked utill he found the perfect spot . He sat down against a tree and he started thinking again:

/Now we've lost Mithrandir, I just don't know what to do anymore/

2 hours later

It was dark now and Legolas had still not seen Estel. The hobbits started to ask questions, but he told them that Aragorn just had a difficult time over Gandalf. As soon as the fellowship was asleep, Legolas let his mind wander over Aragorn:

/I hope he is alright, because if I lose him, I would lose myself, to death. It is true , I do not know when I first started to love the man, I guessed it was when Estel turned 21. There, at the party I noticed that I saw the man more than just a friend. I loved him, but I knew I could never have him, because his heart belonged to Arwen, it still does. /

Suddenly Legolas gasped as he felt a stab in his heart. He knew what it was. It was grief that was catching up with him.

" I must go and find him"

He stood up and started searching for Aragorn. After a 10 minute walk he heard a soft cry. He looked around to find the source of the sound and soon he found Aragorn sitting against a tree with his head buried in his hands. Slowly Legolas walked up to him and without saying anything, he just put his arms around Aragorn to comfort him. Aragorn saw the familiar face and let himself being held.

After a few minutes Legolas let go of him and looked Aragorn straight in the eye. Aragorn saw those sky-blue eyes and just drowned in them. They sat there, staring at each other for a couple of minutes. When Legolas broke the contact, he wanted to ask Aragorn what was wrong, but before the Elven prince could say something, the young man caught his mouth with his own and slipped his tongue inside Legolas' mouth.

At first Legolas was a little surprised, but eventually he gave in to the man. He just couldn't resist that sweet taste of Aragorn's lips, which he longed for, for so long. Their tongues were dancing with each other and in the mean time, Aragorn's hand was entangled with Legolas' hair. Slowly he went down with his hand towards Legolas' tunic and unbuttoned his shirt. He ran his hand down Legolas' bare chest and pinched a nipple. At this Legolas groaned. Aragorn pressed their throbbing needs together . Now Legolas lost himself completely. While Aragorn was kissing him intense , he was undressing Aragorn, first the shirt and then the pants.

/Aï this man is so beautiful/ Legolas thought when he saw Aragorn's cock jump free.

Also Aragorn had fully undressed Legolas now and he was putting his mouth everywhere he could. He trailed from Legolas' mouth down to his neck, his nipples, his belly and then his cock. He took Legolas' need into his mouth and started sucking it very careful. Legolas was as hard as he could be and enjoyed Aragorn's warm mouth around his cock. Suddenly Aragorn's mouth moved faster and faster and he felt that Legolas was thrusting against his mouth in response. Occasionally Aragorn slowed down to tease his elven lover.

"Please Estel, do not tease me this way!I can not take it much longer" he panted. Aragorn pumped up the rhythm again. Legolas was breathing quite heavy right now, it would not take long before the elf found his release. At last, the elf couldn't take it anymore and with a loud cry he came in Aragorn's mouth. The man drank his come, as it was his favorite drink.

Legolas lay now boneless on the forest floor and realised that it was now Aragorn's turn to enjoy.

"Estel, you may take me if you wish, I'm yours" he said and after that being said he whispered very quietly

"I've always been ". Apparently Aragorn hadn't heard it

./Thank the Valar/

"Legolas, are you sure? This can hurt you know"

"Yes, Meleth-nín, I am sure." Legolas put his legs around Aragorn's waist. He felt something caressing his opening.At first Aragorn made a few fingers wet, then he slit one finger inside.

"Are you okay, My love ?"

"Yes Estel , I am"

after the confirmation he slit another finger in. Legolas whimpered a little, until his body had fully adjusted.

"Estel, I want to feel you!" Very slowly Aragorn pressed his need inside him. Once he was fully in , he paused a minute and looked at Legolas.

"It hurts, Estel, but I'm fine..Because I know it is you" At these words Aragorn kissed him deep, it was a kiss full of love and understanding.

When they parted, Legolas gave Aragorn a small nod , to say it was okay for him to continue.

Very careful, Aragorn moved in and out of Legolas. After a couple time doing this, Aragorn could feel that Legolas' opening was fully adjusted to his length. So , he pumped up the rhythm. Aragorn was touching Legolas' soft spot and the sensation shot through him like fire.

Both were groaning from pleasure right now. Aragorn couldn't take it anymore and with a loud cry he came inside Legolas. A few minutes later Legolas came also (again).

Aragorn laid himself down next to his lover. They looked at each other and shared a soft kiss.

"Estel, I love you! I have always loved you! You don't know how happy you just made me, by returning my love."

"I love you too Mellon-nín, Meleth-nín"

Suddenly, Legolas woke up! He was lying in his private chambers in Minas- Thirith.That dream, that was the first time he and Aragorn made love, the first time they declared their love for each other and now .Now he was here to see him getting married to the fair lady Arwen.

T.B.C.

So, this was chapter 1, the next chapter you'll find out what happened between the two..and how are Legolas and Aragorn coping all of this ? PLS REVIEW..do you think this story is worth anything ?


	2. the day before the wedding

Setting priorities  
  
Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls! Btw there's going to be lemon in this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters * starts crying* I mean, if I did .would I be sitting here ? I don't think so!  
  
Note: WOOhoo, chapter 2.., enjoy , there's going to be angst, so maybe enjoy is not the proper word.. ^_^ But first.answers.  
  
angels-slayer-lol: thx *starts blushing* Well I don't want to give away the ending, so you just have to wait and see. * evil grin *  
  
Nanja: hey! THX , well here's the next chapter.  
  
ElvenRanger13: another thanks! So go on and read chapter 2  
  
MaglorMithrandr: haha, idd , maarja zo kent ge me hé.R and R the next chapter! CU at school ^_^  
  
Naimenteki Kyou: thank you, thank you.. Well you didn't have to wait that long .here's 2.  
  
P.S. I'm looking for a beta-reader.Anyone interested ????? just contact me. Big THX  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Legolas' chamber was huge, but he was used to it, but still he hated it! He finds large rooms cold and distant. When you walk into his chamber, here in Minas-Tirith, you have on your left 4 wardrobes. On your right there's the door towards the bathroom, which is covered in gold. In the middle you have a table made out of wood, with writings on it from the first Era of Middle- Earth. Next to the door, to go to the balcony, there is the four- poster bed, with curtains hanging beside of it. And all the walls in the room are covered with paintings of all possible places of Middle-Earth.  
  
Legolas was still sitting on his bed, with his hand clenched at his heart.  
  
/It hurts. But if this makes Estel happy , then I do not care about the pain.  
  
I remember the day that we came home from the quest and Arwen was waiting for Aragorn to arrive. From the minute they saw each other, they pulled one another in a fierce hug. This lasted for a couple of minutes and then they parted with a kiss. At that moment, I felt my heart shatter piece, by piece.  
  
I know that we've never discussed our future together.  
  
Would Aragorn tell Arwen about our relationship?  
  
Would he brake up with Arwen?  
  
Would he tell her, that he loved me more ? .  
  
Well, now I know. Apparently, he just used me as a toy, a thing for his own pleasure, to keep him happy./  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*FLASHBACK  
  
" Legolas, can I talk to you?  
  
"Yes, of course Estel, what troubles you?"  
  
"I have to tell you something. about us and our relationship." He said softly  
  
Legolas nodded quietly and followed Aragorn, he knew that * this * was the moment of truth, Or he would be the happiest elf alive, or he would fade away.  
  
They walked into Aragorn's room and took place on the edge of the bed. Aragorn took a deep breath and then, the words came out.  
  
"Legolas, I don't love you, I never did" silence was in the room.  
  
" I used you on our journey, I just needed someone to get me through those hard days, someone who could keep me pleased. I'm sorry, but I can't lie anymore."  
  
Legolas sat there, motionless. He stared blankly ahead, trying to figure out what the man just had said to him, but what he didn't notice were the tears that were well hidden in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Aragorn loved the elf, with his entire heart, but it was impossible for the two to be together, his people would never accept it. One because he's from Mirkwood, which every-one hates including the elves from Rivendell. Second, because he's a man and third, because Legolas can't provide Minas-Tirith with an heir.  
  
End flashback  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
LEGOLAS' POV  
  
Now I have no place to go.My father has declared that he doesn't have a son anymore and has banned me out of Mirkwood, because of my love towards Estel,  
  
lord Elrond hates me , for the fact that I almost separated Estel and his daughter ,  
  
the people of Minas-Tirith hate me too, for that same reason.  
  
I gave up everything for him and now he abandons me. There's nothing left on this Earth for me, I'm just a superfluous being on this crowded land, but not for long. From the moment Aragorn told me he never loved me, I knew that my days here were counted. Tomorrow, after his wedding I will leave Minas-Tirith and go into the wild nature.  
  
There I will pass the last minutes of my life.  
  
Alone I will fade.  
  
No, not alone. The trees, my only friends, will be there with me. Legolas pulled himself back under the covers of his bed and went back to sleep.  
  
Dawn would soon arrive.  
  
TBC  
  
So, this was chapter 2.all commentaries are most welcome! I know, that this chapter is a little short, but I promise to update soon! *kiss* to y'all . 


	3. concerning letters

Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters starts crying I mean, if I did,would I be sitting here ? I don't think so!

Note: so this is chapter 3, sorry it took so long, but I had homework to do and piano lessons and rehearsals for a school play. FORGIVE me! Well in this chapter there will be angst , like all the other ones by the way! Enjoy the chapter But first, the reviews.

Nanja: thx! I'm trying to keep it up, but damn it's sometimes difficult. Love your story too, by the way! 

MaglorMithrandr: dit vond ge al erg, lees dit dan maar eens! Beware for this chapter, 'cause Legolas will suffer more! Luv ya 2 ;-)

Nikske: WOW a review at 7 o' clock AM ..that IS a record I think! And yes, my fantasy is a little strange , but that's what makes ME special , lol ;-)

Birds were singing and the trees were whispering to each other, 'cause today would be the day that King Elessar and the fair lady Arwen wed.

A ray of sunlight shimmered through the open window on Aragorn's face. The effect of the light made him shift and turn in his bed and eventually woke him. /hmm, what?../ he thought startled. /Oh, yes, today is my wedding day. I will wed the eveningstar . In a few hours I will be bound to her, until the end of times/ He sighed.

/It's not that I don't love her, because I do! but only as a sister! The only person that really holds my heart is Legolas, but I cannot tell him that, it would endanger our friendship and our lives! It was the right thing to say, that I did not love him, wasn't it ?

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Yes come in" Aragorn called.

One of his servants walked into the room. "Sorry for waking you my Lord, but it is time to get you dressed for your wedding. I've already ordered the others, that they should bring you your breakfast to your room! Oh and your proper clothes are hanging in the bathroom, my Lord" "Thank you Silmar" Aragorn replied. The servant bowed his head, out respect, and left the room again.

Aragorn climbed out of bed and walked into his bathroom, turned on the water and stuck his head under the stream of cold water. Now that he was fully awake, he looked at himself in the mirror and said: "Come on Aragorn, you can do this! She gave her immortality up, just to be with you, you cannot abandon her now! Besides, Legolas will get over what you've said, he's a strong elf!

All you have to do is say I do!

He had to discourage himself about the whole Legolas thing, otherwise he would not live this day through. He started to put on his clothes and making himself ready for the wedding.

Legolas was already awake by this time. He was thinking of all the years he spend with Estel, their many adventures and journeys.

/We were inseparable as children and throughout the years it had never changed, until the day that Estel met Arwen at his 18the birthday. It was love at first sight, I could tell that by the look in their eyes. Jealousy crept up with me, I didn't even know that I had those feelings for Estel, but at that point it was rather obvious to me./

Legolas got torn out of his thought, by a immense pain in his chest, it felt like a 1000 knives were impaled in his heart. He stayed seated for a while, until the pain was fading a little, although it never fades entirely. Legolas got up from the balcony and walked into his room, straight to the mirror in the bathroom. What it revealed to him, wasn't a pretty sight. The elf looked pale and weary, like he had been fighting a thousand Uruk'hai.

He had no more then 3 days to live and he knew it.

-------

Legolas POV

Middle-Earth will not miss me, I am sure of that. It is like my adar told me; I'm a huge mistake, a trouble to everyone, I do not deserve to live this life or to have these friends. Well actually friend , because besides Estel I have no-one. And now he's leaving me too.

Yes everybody will be happy when I am dead.

But I can not leave this world without saying my goodbyes so I will write a letter to Estel and Ada.

-------

Normal POV

He grabbed some paper, a pencil and he started writing.

"Dear Ada,

I'm sorry for all the shame that I brought upon our family, it was never my intention. I know that I've hurt you deeply, especially when I told you of my love towards Estel, but you must know that, even when you have banned me out of Mirkwood and disowned me, I still love and respect you Ada.

you were right ; I do not deserve your love or your Kingdom, but do not worry, because by the time you read this, I will be dead. I will have brought pleasure to whole Middle-Earth, Because I will be no longer here to spoil your lives!

I will always love you Ada.

Naamarie;

Legolas.

He folded the paper and put it in an envelope , on the front he wrote " To my honourable father, King Thranduil "

--------

I know, this chapter isn't that long either, but this seamed the right place to stop! In the next chapter , Legolas will write his letter to Aragorn and the wedding will start! Keep reading PLS and REVIEW! Really I live on those things, and remember this: the more reviews I've got, thus the faster I write! -xxx-


	4. concerning letters2

Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters starts crying I mean, if I did,would I be sitting here ? I don't think so!

Note: Wow I got 4 reviews for my chapter 3 jumps high in the air love you guys! I'm not going to give you answers, that for chapter 5! The 4th chapter is Legolas' letter to Aragorn, I know it is really, really, really, reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally short, but after this letter I can start with the wedding and I'll promise it will be a long chapter, k? So , enjoy the angst btw weeping is granted with this! Well actually it is granted for the entire story, so..start now evil grin Oh yeah, I'm putting 2 lyrics with this story, 'cause I thought they have something in comment with Legolas' feelings! The first is from the Goo Goo dolls and it's called 'Iris' The second one is from Evanescence : 'My last breath'

Concerning letters 2

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

'Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

Legolas took another sheet of paper and started his letter to Estel.

" My dear Estel;

I do not know what to say to you. We were friends for so long and the last months we were even more! Or so I thought. I can still not believe you never loved me, I mean we were so happy together!

What went wrong with us Estel? Was it me? Was I really nothing more to you than a thing, a toy?

When we came home from the quest, it was like I did not exist anymore and then, that same evening you broke my heart! You said you've never loved me, well at least not as a lover, but why , OH why did you play with my feelings ? Friends don't do that to each other and you know it, but it was also my fault! I was a fool to think that you would love me, 'cause I do not deserve to have someone like you, I'm not worthy of you!

I'm glad that I , at least, kept you happy during the journey of the ring, but I'm sorry that I almost ruined your live!Do not worry about that! I take full responsibility for our actions, so that you do not have to suffer! I will take all the blame and take it down with me, into my grave.

Yes Estel, I'm dying. . . I'm fading and I'm fading fast. My love for you runs too deep, to just ignore it! Know this, I am not scared of death, 'cause I rather give up my life now, than to live an eternity without your love!

I cannot face this life without you.

So goodbye Mellon-nín , Meleth-nín. . .

Live your life and never regret a thing

I love you and I always will

You are my true love

Forever yours;

Legolas Greenleaf "

He laid down the pencil and re-read his letter. He puts it in an envelope and laid it down on his table /Iwill put it under Aragorn's door after the wedding/ he tought.

He sighed

"It is time to let you go, my love. It is time to let us go" Legolas said and tears sprung into his eyes. He neglected them and started to get dressed for the wedding, Legolas knew he was not really welcome there, but he wanted to see Estel one last time.

One last time before his death, he wanted to see the man that holds his heart

hold on to me love

you know i can't stay long

all i wanted to say was i love you

and i'm not afraid

can you hear me?

can you feel me in your arms?

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

i'll miss the winter

a world of fragile things

look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

i know you hear me

i can taste it in your tears

holding my last breath

safe inside myself

are all my thoughts of you

sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

closing your eyes to disappear

you pray your dreams will leave you here

but still you wake and know the truth

no one's there

say goodnight

don't be afraid

calling me calling me as you fade to black

--

So I hope, you liked this chapter a little! I'm still sooooooo sorry for the length! But like I promised, the next chapter will be a long one ! hope you keep reading this! Luv you guys! -xxx-

Well maybe a little teaser, the next chapter it's Aragorns' wedding!


	5. the wedding

Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters starts crying I mean, if I did,would I be sitting here ? I don't think so!

Note: OMG, you guys are great! I've got sooo many reviews for my chapter 4 starts crying from happiness So, like I promised , this will be my longest chapter (until now) hope you enjoy it! It's not so sad as the previous one (in my opinion) First, reactions!

MaglorMithrandr: thx for those sweet words! Hope you enjoy this chapter! X

Nikske: you're right, we should have a secret language, hihi...Well , hope you like this chapter! Oh and I WILL read your story also , later on!

Michelle: especially for you, I've made a long chapter , enjoy!

bradleigh: I'm evil, I know, but now you can read chapter 5 so, hope you like it!

Me: yeah, I also like the sad stuff, although it makes me cry sometimes...

Earwen Tiwele: you said it girl.. HOT elf, hihi , read on!

Michelle: this chapter is quite long, I might add. So you better start reading!

Aemon: hey, yes I know who to call. . . Ghostbusters , hihi! Hope you like this chapter and like I said, it isn't that sad. . ., I hope I'll see you around! Luv ya 2

SilverNcold: sorry it took me a week, but homework , you know... But this is a quite long chapter (for me) so... have fun

Inwitari : thx for the compliment! Hope you like this chapter!

NiCoLe : well, it took me a week to write it ! hope you like it!

Gackt no Hime: hihi, sorry! This IS a longer chapter and there are NO songs!

On with the story now!

A/N /.../ are thoughts!

Chapter 5; The wedding

Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. Outside you could see houses, bridges and streets that were decorated. At the tree of Gondor everything was prepared: the chairs had ben places and a red carpet ran through the rows. Over the alter, there was a slinger of flower hanging.

Meanwhile in the castle, Arwen was getting dressed! She had chosen for the usual bridal white dress. One of her servants was helping her to fasten the dress, when Elrond came in. He gave the servant a little nod, so she knew he wanted to talk to his daughter alone. "Ada, I'm glad you came to see me before the wedding! I'm a little bit worried."

"Arwen, my beautiful Arwen! You have nothing to be scared for, besides it is normal you feel this way! I had those same feelings, when I was about to marry your mother."

"I know father, but it is Elessar that I'm worried about! He's been acting so strange since that whole Legolas situation! It's like he's afraid to touch me! . . . I hate Legolas! He seduces my love, . . . my Elessar and now our relationship must suffer under it! Though I'm glad that Elessar realised that he does not love Legolas, but me! And still, I can feel that something is amiss. Ooh why did Legolas had to ruin this all ?" Arwen started weeping. Elrond looked at his daughter and pulled her in a fierce hug.

"Sssh, Arwen! I'm certain that Elessar loves you, do not doubt that! Concerning Legolas, I actually did not think that he would do such a thing, I mean I know the Mirkwood elves! They are the most selfish elves on this earth! But I thought that Legolas was different from them. I really liked him, I even considered him as a son. . . Dear arwen, do not trouble your head with Legolas, after all, you have a wedding to attend to, so lets go !

Elrond walked arm in arm with Arwen out of the chamber, towards the garden.

Aragorn already stood in front of the alter, waiting. He looked around him, in search of a tall, handsome, blond elf.

/ All the races of Middle-Earth are gathered here: men, dwarfs, hobbits, elves an wizards, but where is Legolas? I can't find him anywhere/ Aragorn thought! And at that same moment, Legolas came around the corner. Everyone noticed the elf's appearance and they shot him dirty looks, you could even hear the whispering to each other, what a disgrace Legolas was. The elf noticed this all too well, but he did not care anymore, everything would soon be over!

Legolas was searching for an empty seat, but nobody wanted to have him next to them. There ware at least 10 seats that weren't taken, but from the moment he wanted to sit, people were shooting him , again, dirty looks. He sighed and walked slowly back, to the end of the chairs and just stood there, behind everything and everyone, like he had some kind of disease.

Aragorn's POV

/By the Valar, Legolas looks terrible! Like he's going to collapse any moment now! . . .He's so lonely, but none of the people will let him sit next to them. They all hate him, because of me! They think that he seduced me, when it is actually the other way 'round. How can I let this happen? I love him, I can't leave it this way! I say screw the people of Gondor, screw those stupid priorities, all I want is Legolas by my side/

Normal POV

Just as Aragorn wanted to move in Legolas' direction, the music started to play and Elrond appeared with Arwen on the red carpet. Aragorn quickly puts a fake smile upon his face! He could not go to Legolas , he had set his priorities a long time ago and no he must keep himself to them! No, . . . actually the people had decided which priorities Aragorn had, he had just no choice!

Arwen and Elrond slowly walked through the aisle, at the end Elrond let go of her, so she stood next to Aragorn.

They looked each other in the eye and Gandalf started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved , we're gathered her today. . . . "

While everyone was listening to the wizard, nobody noticed that Legolas was having a hard time breathing. The elf did not panic, he was getting used to these 'attacks' , he had to hold on just a little bit longer, so he could see Aragorn happy, before his death!

minute after minute went by and then came the moment they all waited for; Aragorn and Arwen were saying "I do" .

Legolas couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away or he would collapse here and now, so he ran away from the garden as fast as he could , towards his room. Nobody noticed the elf leaving, except for one. The wizard Gandalf knew what was happening to Legolas, but it was not in his power to stop him.

Legolas ran and ran, until he stood before his room, he quickly entered it, grabbed the letter he wrote the previous evening and walked out again. He ran through the corridor and only stopped at Aragorn's chamber. He looked at the letter and gently touched it. He gave it a small kiss and shoved it under the door.

Now he disappeared into the woods, he was ready to leave this world.

At the feast

Everyone was chatting, dancing, laughing and of course wishing the bride and groom a wonderful life. Everybody was happy, but there was one person who could not take it anymore, one person who was drowning in the crow, it was . . . Aragorn.

/Everything feels so wrong, I shouldn't have married Arwen, my heart does not call for her, but for Legolas! I wish I never had the title of King, I hate it! It's ruining my life! I must got out of here for a while/

He quickly walked away from the feast, praying that no-one would notice.

He strolled into his chamber and sat down on the bed.

/ I wish that I was a free spirit, free to go and stand where I will. I must have hurt Legolas so badly by saying that I never loved him, but I had to. Oh, he will get over me, he's strong and beautiful, but . . . can I ever forget him , that's the question? I will live my whole life speculating, how it could have been , between me and Legolas. / Aragorn took his head in his hands and started weeping, wishing that Legolas was by his side right now.

He sat there like that for a couple of minutes, but then he had to get back to the party, before anyone noticed his disappearance. He got up and moved towards the door, when he suddenly noticed a letter lying on the floor. Aragorn grabbed it and looked at the front side " For Estel' he read.

/Estel ? . . . Only Legolas uses that name/ he thought.

He opened the envelope and started reading out loud;

" My dear Estel;

I do not know what to say to you. We were friends for so long and the last months we were even more! Or so I thought. I can still not believe you never loved me, I mean we were so happy together!

What went wrong with us Estel? Was it me? Was I really nothing more to you then a thing, a toy?

When we came home from the quest, it was like I did not exist anymore and then, that same evening you broke my heart! You said you've never loved me, well at least not as a lover, but why , OH why did you play with my feelings ? Friends don't do that to each other and you know it, but it was also my fault! I was a fool to think that you would love me, 'cause I do not deserve to have someone like you, I'm not worthy of you!

I'm glad that I , at least, kept you happy during the journey of the ring, but I'm sorry that I almost ruined your live! Do not worry about that! I take full responsibility for our actions, so that you do not have to suffer! I will take all the blame and take it down with me, into my grave.

Yes Estel, I'm dying. . . I'm fading and I'm fading fast. My love for you runs to deep, to just ignore it! Know this, I am not scared of death, 'cause I rather give up my life now, than to live an eternity without your love!

I cannot face this life without you.

So goodbye Mellon-nín , Meleth-nín. . .

Live your life and never regret a thing

I love you and I always will

You are my true love

Forever yours;

Legolas Greenleaf "

tears sprung in his eyes again.

/ No this cannot be, not Legolas, no/

Aragorn sank on the floor. He couldn't believe it.

/ He can't be dying, he just can't be, I mean I love him, I . . . ,I . . . I must find him/

He jumped upright and ran out of his chamber, he had to find someone who knew where Legolas was and fast!

t.b.c.

So this was chapter 5, I hope you liked it at little and that there weren't too many mistakes! Was this long enough for you guys ? I hope so, 'cause I don't think I can write longer chapters :-p ... R&R please!

-x- Lillybeth1


	6. running

6) Running

Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters starts crying I mean, if I did,would I be sitting here ? I don't think so!

Note: I think I'm going to faint! I almost got 40 reviews AAAAAAAAAAH that's wonderful, tank you, thank you, thank you! Well I updated quite soon this week, especially for you guys! Oh, and I have some very good news! I have a 7days vacation coming up next week ! that means I'm going to write a lot. . . so it can be that my story is finished next week! K , I'll leave you alone now! Oh just one thing, that song that I use at the bottom is from Meatloaf: 'I would do anything for love" but I entered a little things of my own! Oh yeah it was 1:00 AM here in Belgium went I posted this, so forgive me for the mistakes that stood earlier in this chapter! (Elithraniel , thx and by all means, no offence taken!) Now; answers

bradleigh: Yes, our poor elf, it's a pity for him, but damn it's so much fun to write and read it

Carebear: go on and read chapter 6! Enjoy!

SilverNcold: I also hate that bitch of an Arwen, she should stay away from him! Aragorn is reserved for our Leggy! I hope you like this chapter!

Kept-secret: because you asked me so nice , I updated sooner . Have fun!

Michelle: indeed , that day is now... 

Nikske: You'll just have to wait and see..and pls DON'T lock me up with our maths teacher! It would KILL me! growls stay away from me, you... sorry got al little carried away there.

Ryoko8y6508: you'll have to wait to see what happens to our favourite duo .. sorry! keep reading is the answer!

NiCoLe : yeah I understand you ! I'm also feeling for Legolas, he's so miserable... Oh, wait I made him miserable , hihi evil grin

Leggyand Estel4ever: Like I said in the previous chapter : CRYIN' IS ALLOWED!

Me: indeed sad stuff IS fun! Hope you enjoy chapter 6

Faite: well, you will know a little more now...Enjoy!

Legolas was still wandering through the forest, his breathing was very shallow and he looked deadly pale. /I must get to the open spot at the river Sirith/ Legolas was thinking

That open spot was the most beautiful sight of all Middle-Earth. There was a little waterfall, water as clear as the sky, trees that stood high and proud, small creatures who lived in harmony and so on . . . Aragorn and Legolas came here often when they were little, they played hide and seek or talked to the trees. They had met for the first time there, when Legolas had run away from his father and his guards, he had bumped into Aragorn at the river. That's where they became friends.

Over the years it became a tradition for the two to meet each other there at least once a year. So they had a private place to talk about,. . . well about just everything!

Legolas found this the perfect place to die. They first met here and here he would say his last goodbye to Aragorn and the world.

The pain in his chest increased with every step he took, he began to walk faster and faster, he HAD to get there in time.

Minas Tirith

Aragorn was pushing the people aside, asking if anyone knew where Legolas was. The man was getting nervous, he had to find his true love, before it was too late. Aragorn was so in thought, that he ran right into Gandalf. "Calm down my young friend, where's the fire?" Gandalf asked with a big smile upon his face.

"Gandalf, oh, I'm glad to see you! Do you know where Legolas is?" the smile that covered Gandalf's face, suddenly disappeared. "Follow me, young one" the wizard said. He turned and left the feast, with Aragorn following him on his tail. The two stopped at the thrown room and went inside. "You might want to sit down Aragorn."

The man slowly got seated, afraid for what he was about to hear.

"Aragorn, I don't think this is new for you, but I'll repeat it anyway. Elves only know one true love, because they love someone with whole their heart. When their love should die, or he doesn't return the feeling, they can and will die of grief. I'm afraid that's what's happening to our dear elf. He loves you Aragorn! I've seen it in his eyes for so many times. Legolas was silently waiting for you to return his love and when you finally did that during the quest, he was the happiest elf I knew. But eventually when the quest was ended, you had to bury your love away from him, I know that Aragorn. But are you really going to let him die of a broken heart ?

Aragorn blinked away a tear. "Gandalf, I still love him, but what about my people? They have high expectations of me".

"My friend, the people of Gondor know you! They know that your are a great leader and that they will follow you! Don't doubt their allegiance towards you."

Aragorn was speechless for a moment. . . But Gandalf knew what he was thinking.

"My friend, the eveningstar will be all right! She loves you, yes, so she will let you go, to follow your own path!"

"Your right Gandalf! Now come one, we must hurry or else it will be too late. Tell me, where is he ?" he asked with a slight of hope in his voice.

"Aragorn I cannot help you with this quest, it's your quest and yours only. But I will tell you this: Look deep into the history of your heart and figure out where it lay and you'll know where to find him!"

Aragorn was pacing the room, thinking about the riddle. He just couldn't understand it:

/'Look deep into the history of your heart and figure out where it lay and you'll know where to find him' what the hell was that supposed to mean ? . . . WAIT , my heart, well my heart is with Legolas ! And the past, Hmm in the past we were little ! 'Lay' , think Aragorn, think, at what could it refer? Of course I met Legolas at the river Sirith, that's where I will find him/

As fast as a dear, he ran of.

In the woods

Legolas was dragging his body forward, slowly he put one foot for the other. He had been walking all evening now and his body was very tired. Suddenly his body protested to go any further and he crashed onto the ground. For a minute his eyes were closed, but they shot immediately wide open.

/I have to get there, it's not far! I've got to get there for Estel. I want to tell the trees and the water, at that spot, how much I love him. So my love will remain on this Earth forever. MY love for Estel./

With the little strength he had left, he pushed himself back up and started walking again.

It seamed like hours before he reached the river, when it actually took him only a couple of minutes. He went sitting right in front of the water. Legolas looked at himself and the only thing he could do, was cry! He forgot all his pride and stubbornness for once. Now it was time to let his true feelings show. But then, everything became blurry, he could no longer see the trees. He knew what was happening and began to sing a song he learned a long time ago:

"Maybe I'm crazy, Oh it's crazy and it's true,

I know you can save me,

no one else can save me now but you.

As long as the planets are turning,

As long as the stars are burning,

As long as your dreams are coming true –

You better believe it! –

I wish I was the one for you "

Slowly his vision went black and the only thing he could say was: " Namaarie Estel, Meleth-nin, I love you" before his whole world went dark.

Darkness had taken him. . .

Soooooooooooooooo this was my chapter 6, PLS don't kill me for the cliffy! starts running from the angry crowd remember this, I never said this story would have a happy or dramatic ending...So I can still go both ways ! evil grinI know, I know! I'm bad

OH BTW: I want to hold a little poll. If I have more than 60 reviews at the end of this story, then I'll make a sequel... so, It's up to you guys , I have already a sequel in mind with lots of angst -x- Lillybeth1


	7. Mirkwood's Prince

Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters * starts crying* I mean, if I did,would I be sitting here ? I don't think so!  
  
A/N: *jumping up and down* this is my chapter 7 , wohooo! I adore all my reviewers and of course the silent readers, for keeping this story alive! Well it's almost coming to an end , but I already have 55 reviewers, so it looks like, there's coming a sequel! Now reviews:  
  
Danielle: Sorry, I can't promise a thing! So keep reading ^^ .  
  
Elithraniel: thx for the compliment! And NO offence taken! You were right! It was full of mistakes chapter 6, thanks for pointing it out to me! Well enjoy chappie 7  
  
Whee!!!!: I know, I'm cruel to poor Leggy, but he's just so fun to 'torture' mentally ! I can't help it! And Aragorn and Legolas are so cute together!  
  
SilverNcold: You can give him a hug! I think he needs one! ^___^ .anyhow, here's chapter 7!  
  
LegolasLover/LOTRchick: thx for the compliment! It's really cool to know that someone is addicted to my story, mission accomplished I might say *cheesy grin*  
  
Me : you're lucky, I've updated after only 5 days!  
  
VaniaHepskins: please don't kill me! Otherwise you will not know the ending! And crying in your office isn't that bad! I gave everyone here permission to cry so... I hope you like chapter 7  
  
Hellen: You'll just have to wait and read!  
  
Faite: thanks for the compliment *starts blushing* I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Bradleigh: there's 99,9999% chance that I WILL write a sequel ,so..Enjoy!  
  
Nikske: K, it's before thursday, so now I want my present :-p . and bribing is not a bad thing, when it involves our dear human and elf! Keep reading!  
  
qcgal13: thanks for the tip, but it didn't quite fit here, don't you think ? ;-) maybe the next chapter, who'll know ? ^^  
  
Rose: like I said, probably there's coming a sequel! I hope you like chapter 7!  
  
Now, the story!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Flashback  
  
______________  
  
Legolas laid the letter to his father on the table in his room with the note: 'This letter is very important, my father MUST receive this'. A messenger picked it up and started his journey towards Mirkwood.  
  
Now  
  
_____  
  
A messenger galloped into Mirkwood and only halted for the gates of the palace. The palace of Mirkwood was immense and beautiful, and therefore heavenly guarded. Two guards were standing at the entrance of the gate.  
  
"What brings you to King Thranduil, stranger? Speak quickly" One of them asked.  
  
"I'm a messenger from Minas-Tirith, I bring word from Legolas Greenleaf, he has asked me to give this letter to his father."  
  
"Alright, stay here, I'll go ask if our kings wants to meet you" the guard gave his companion a nod, to keep an eye on this stranger.  
  
The messenger killed the time by studying the palace: it was completely built between the trees, it almost looked like the trees had replaced themselves, to make place for the building. The palace itself, consisted out a special sort of clay and there were wonderful drawings on the wall of ancient elves and the Valar. The man was so astonished by the sight, that he didn't notice, that the guard was back.  
  
"You cannot enter, stranger! I'm sorry" he said.  
  
The messenger didn't understand. . .  
  
"Excuse me, did you tell him I bring word from his son!?"  
  
"Yes, stranger, I have and he doesn't want to see you! He claims that he does not have a son."  
  
"But, but. . . I mean, this is *very* important"  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm afraid you have to leave our kingdom now." The guard spoke.  
  
The messenger left angry, but he had a plan in mind, 'cause he would make sure that the king WOULD read this letter!  
  
The man waited outside the kingdom, until night fell. He had observed the palace well! He knew where every guard stood and where the wall was low enough to climb.  
  
Now it was time to act! Silently he ran towards the wall. He looked on his left and right. . . The coast was clear, so he started to climb.  
  
After 10 minutes of pulling and crawling he finally reached the other side. The only thing he had to do now, was to find an open window, to get inside. He looked at the giant palace and 'thank the Valar' there it was! An open window on the first floor!  
  
He climbed the tree that was nearest to the window and then he had to take the opportunity and without hesitating he jumped. He took hold of the window-sill and pulled himself up.  
  
Once inside the palace he started to look for the thrown room, because the king would be there. The building was so big, that it literally took him half an hour before he reached it. He knocked firmly on the door.  
  
"Enter" a voice said.  
  
The messenger walked in and rushed to the seat of the king.  
  
"My lord, you must read this, it is very important! Do not just ask me to leave, because I will not leave this room before you've read this! Please my lord, would you deny the existence of your only son ? the heir to the thrown? "  
  
King Thranduil looked at the servant before him.  
  
/Nobody has ever spoken in such tone to me and to hear it from a servant. . . But maybe the boy is right, maybe I've been too hard for my son! Oh, I miss him so, but I cannot just ignore what he did towards the king of Gondor, can I ?/ King thranduil's mind was racing over what his answer would be.  
  
"All right, I will read this letter, but that doesn't mean, that I will answer it!"  
  
"Of course not my Lord! Here is your letter"  
  
King Thranduil grabbed the letter and looked at it, it was definitely his son's handwriting. Slowly he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.  
  
""Dear Ada,  
  
I'm sorry for all the shame that I brought upon our family, it was never my intention. I know that I've hurt you deeply, especially when I told you of my love towards Estel, but you must know that, even you banned me out of Mirkwood and disowned me, I still love and respect you Ada.  
  
you were right ; I do not deserve your love or your Kingdom, but do not worry, because by the time you read this, I will be death. I will have brought pleasure to whole Middle-Earth, 'cause I will be no longer here to spoil your lives!  
  
I will always love you Ada.  
  
Naamarie;  
  
Legolas."  
  
"D . . De . . Dead ? No, this isn't happening, He . . .He can't be dead, not my son! When did you last see him, messenger?"  
  
"The noon before I left, my Lord. The last that I saw of him, was that he was running into the forest."  
  
"I will send out search parties. I will not let *MY* son die! And you messenger of Minas-Tirith, shall accompany them, for you know the surroundings of Minas-Tirith well.  
  
Ride hard and fast and do not enter my Kingdom, before you've found him! Go now!"he shouted  
  
The messenger got up from his knees, bowed his head and quickly walked out the room. There were already a dozen riders waiting for him to leave.  
  
So he rode of into the wilderness to find the fallen Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
Inside the castle  
  
______________  
  
King Thranduil, reread and reread the letter over and over again.  
  
/Have I really said that to Legolas ? That he does not deserve my love or my Kingdom? Have I really been so cruel towards him? Ai, what kind of father am I ? Please Valar, let him live! I cannot face this life without him! Please. . . /  
  
The once so powerful and mighty king, was now crying like a newborn child for his son. The only thing he could do now, was hoping that it wouldn't be too late for Legolas.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
hiding for the tomatoes that are coming my way* I know, I know, I'm  
  
cruel, but I can't help it! We just learned in our Dutch class, how to  
  
build up tension. So I'm trying it out on my story! ^^ * very, very evil  
  
grin* I PROMISE that in the next chapter you will know, what happened to  
  
our dear elf! Is he dead? Is he alive? Is he a spirit? Is he with the  
  
Valar ? only I know , ^_____________________^ . R&R please  
  
-x- Lillybeth1 


	8. Praying

Summary: Legolas thought that their love was everlasting, but then, after the ring is destroyed, Aragorn tells him something he never held possible./ Is Aragorn telling the truth to Legolas? R and R pls!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters * starts crying* I mean, if I did,would I be sitting here ? I don't think so!  
  
A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I know it took like forever to get this chapter up! But you know first it was vacation and I went abroad, then I had exams. Last week I was ,again, on a holiday . I came home Friday and I wanted to (finally) put up chp. 8 when suddenly, my internet connection let's me down! OOOh, I could just kill someone! But finally today; a few guys fixed it; so here is your chapter 8, "Praying' I really hope it was worth the waiting and otherwise, just shoot me! *buys a bullet-proof vest* With this chapter I'm not going to give individual responses to all of my wonderful reviewers , but I promise to do it with chapter 9! I'll let you read the story now! BYE!!!  
  
Elvish translations:  
  
Ion-nin: my son  
  
Ada(r): father  
  
And maybe a 'fun fact' : the River Sirith , is a REAL river, on the map of Middle-Earth! You can find it under Gondor! * opens book and shows it to everyone*  
  
Praying  
  
___________  
  
Aragorn was still running and running. The trees were mourning for their Elven friend. They knew he was dying and therefore they made it easier for the man.  
  
The Prince meant so much to Middle-Earth, almost all the trees knew the woodland-elf and he had made friend with all kinds of races. Gimli was a *very* good example of this. Also, all said that he was the new peace- bringer. He and Aragorn would reunite this world.  
  
After another 10 minutes, the man finally found the river Sirith. Now he just had to find Legolas .  
  
/ I hope I'm not too late/ he thought.  
  
But it seemed that the Valar were letting down on him, for night was falling. The forest became a blur and all went dark, clouds were in war with the moon. . . It was an uneven battle.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn fell over a rock. *Thud.*  
  
/ By the Valar, I think Eru doesn't want me to find him/ He started sobbing very quietly into his hands.  
  
He was giving up hope.  
  
He wanted to get back up, when his hand touched something awkward.  
  
The moon struggled hard with the clouds, so to give Aragorn a little light and eventually she won. The rays lighted whole Middle-Earth  
  
What Aragorn saw was shocking. Legolas was lying in front of him, motionless. Aragorn's breath stocked  
  
"Legolas, no, no , Legolas . . ."  
  
He curled the elf up in his arms and tears were flowing freely down his cheeks. The man was so in shock, that he hadn't checked Legolas' pulse.  
  
"Legolas, oh, why did you die on me !? I love you, by the Valar, I love you *so* much. You are my one and true love, just like you wished you would be. I *had* to marry Arwen for my people. I also had to put my heart aside. Oh God, if I had ever known that it would affect you so, I would have tossed my title and people aside, not you! Oh, my beautiful angel, how am I going to live without you ? I don't think I can. Arwen, I love as a sister, nothing more, I. . . I. . ." Aragorn couldn't say nother word, Legolas' 'death' was too overwhelming. So he just sat there crying his eyes out, with Legolas' limp body pressed hard against his.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
-----------------  
  
They were still in the same position, when suddenly the riders from Mirkwood found the 2 lovers. Aragorn didn't notice anything, until the messenger approached him.  
  
"My Lord are you alright? Is he. . . I mean, is Prince Legolas . . . dead?  
  
Aragorn looked at the man, with eyes full of sorrow.  
  
/what the hell is he asking, can't he see Legolas lying here ?/ he thought angry  
  
Because Aragorn didn't give a respond, the messenger walked slowly towards Legolas' body, bent through his knees and checked for a pulse. He could feel it, although it was very week.  
  
"My Lord, he's still alive! Here" he took Aragorn's hand and laid it on the elf's throat. "you can feel a very week pulse, we must get him out of here, to a healer of some sort."  
  
Aragorn was thrown out of his thought by the words "he's still alive" .  
  
"We must get him to my father! He's the only one who can save him and Rivendell is also the closest." Aragorn declared. Aragorn scooped Legolas in his arms and asked one of the guards to descend his horse, 'cause he wouldn't let Legolas go this time. One of them got of his horse, so that the 2 could ride together.  
  
"Run my friend, run like you've never run before, 'cause my lover is dying" the man was saying to the horse. Apparently the animal could feel the distress that came from the king of Gondor, so he complied to the demand.  
  
For several hours they were running like the wind, without stopping once. Everyone was very weary and wanted at least half an hour rest, but Aragorn wasn't going to stop any time soon. The messenger noticed the tiredness of the elves. It was true that elves can go longer without rest, but these elves had already ridden for a whole day, before they found Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
The messenger scraped all of his courage together and went to ride next to the king.  
  
"please , my Lord, everyone is so tired. We must stop, even when it is only for a little time."  
  
"No, I can't, I must get Legolas to Rivendell! You may rest, but I will continue my journey!" The messenger sighed.  
  
"My Lord, I will never forsake you!"  
  
He went to the elves and asked what they would do. Their answer was logical:  
  
"We stay loyal to our Prince, we would give our lives for him!!"  
  
Upon hearing this words of loyalty towards him and his elven lover, Aragorn began , again, sobbing very quietly into Legolas' neck.  
  
He whispered: "See Legolas, how could you ever think that you were replaceable ? Don't you see how many people love you, care about you ? Please hang on, love , just for a little while and then we will be together for eternity! I promise!  
  
How much Aragorn hoped, there came no answer from the elf. They rode and rode and rode. The whole night through and finally, when they crossed the final hill, there it was in all it's glory. . . Rivendell  
  
Elrond was sitting in his library, writing in his diary, when he got a strange feeling.  
  
/something is amiss, I can feel it/  
  
He stood up and walked to the stairs outside. He looked straight ahead and his keen eye-sight could see 14 peoples making their way towards the city. When they were a little closer, Elrond saw Aragorn. A figure was lying in front of his foster son. Elrond decided to prepare the healing room, 'cause the situation wasn't looking good.  
  
Just when he was done preparing everything a servant came running . My Lord, it is your son Aragorn and he has with him Prince Legolas Greenleaf. The Prince of Mirkwood is very sick.  
  
"Okay , bring them to me."  
  
"Yes, My Lord"  
  
"Father, father. I'm so glad to see you! Please you must help Legolas, he's dying. . . and I don't know what to do! Please, don't let them take him away from me, I beg you. I love him, I know you don't approve of our love and that you dislike Legolas. But I ask no more of you than to heal him." Tears were again springing in his eyes.  
  
"Sshh calm down, ion-nin! I will do everything that's in my power to save him, although I think that you are the only one to save him!"  
  
"How so father?"  
  
"Well ion-nin , he's dying of a broken heart. A heart that was broken by you! It's because you said that you didn't love him, that he's dying and only the breaker can repair it again. But I don't know of it's going to work, not that many elves have survived grief. "  
  
"What must I do father?"  
  
"I will give Legolas some tee made of herbals and treat him with Athelas, you my son, must let your true heart speak! Tell him what you feel in your heart and then pray. Pray to Eru , that he will let your love survive!"  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
Elrond made the tee and left the two alone.  
  
"Dear Legolas. You know I love you! So damn much! You're my ain true love, never forget that! You know what, I'll let you in on a little secret! The first time that I really fell in love with you was on my 18th birthday. Yes, it made sound a little strange, but that day I noticed something different about the way I feel about you! When you came to my party, you were so beautiful, sweet , kind and then that warm smile of yours." Aragorn began smiling.  
  
"haha, do you remember, when you came in, you picked me up and started dancing with me. Everyone was looking at us. Ah yes those were the days. . .  
  
Maybe I should have told you then, that I loved you. I thought that same-sex relationships could never be! My father always said he disapproved of it, that it wasn't natural. But how can love ever be wrong or unnatural ?  
  
Still I tried to put you of my mind and then my father introduced me to Arwen. He always said that we were the perfect couple, that he would be happy if we got married. So I followed his advice, I asked for her hand. Don't get me wrong, I could never have loved her, the way I love you now! I only love her as a sister, but I had to marry her. Not only for my father, but also for the people of Gondor.  
  
I confess , I was afraid . I was afraid that the people would never accept us.  
  
But then, you told me of your love. That was the happiest day of my life, although it was on the great quest of the ring! But there was no father, no Arwen, . . . We could be together and only our closest friends knew and they were even happy for us.  
  
When the quest came to an end, I was so depressed. I wished I could stay forever in your arms, but I knew that Arwen was still waiting for me. I had given her my heart. So, I broke with you. I had told you , that I've never loved you. You don't know how much that hurt me. But I had to be strong, for you. And that stupid decision, almost got you killed. Please Legolas, I love you, come back to me . I promise you now, that I will never let you down again. I can't live without you! You are my love, my world, my everything. Forgive me, *please*" That last came out as a sob.  
  
Aragorn laid his head on Legolas' belly and cried, 'cause that was the only thing he could do right now. Cry and pray to the Valar and Eru, that his love could remain on Middle-Earth.  
  
Legolas POV  
  
______________  
  
/Why is all so dark? Am I not supposed to see a light of some sort? Maybe I'm not worth of heaven also. No, wait I hear a voice talking/  
  
"Dear Legolas. You know I love you! So damn much! You're my ain true love, never forget that! You know what, I'll let you in on a little secret! The first time that I really fell in love"  
  
/Hmm, it's not so clear, I can only hear pieces of what that person is saying. . . /  
  
"Maybe I should have told you then, that I loved you. . . how can love ever be wrong or unnatural . . . I was afraid that the people would never accept us. . . you told me of your love. That was the happiest day"  
  
/Estel? Is that you?/  
  
"Please Legolas, I love you, come back to me. . .forgive me, please"  
  
/Can it be true ? Can it be that he really loves me ? Oh no, don't cry Estel. Please , you know I can't stand it when your so sad./  
  
/What's that?/  
  
Suddenly a small light appeared in the world of darkness, not bigger than a golf ball.  
  
/That's the way out of here. I can run away from it, right into the darkness and then my life will be over. Or I can run towards the light and risk another broken heart./  
  
/I don't know what to do. I don't want my heart to be broken again. . .But ,oh, hear how he's crying! I can't stand it anymore, I love him, I want to comfort him, tell him that I will never leave him/  
  
With all the power I had, I ran towards the light. I had to get to Estel again.  
  
Normal POV  
  
______________  
  
Aragorn was still crying, when he felt someone stroking his hair. He looked up and. . . Legolas was awake.  
  
"Legolas? By the Valar you're alive, I'm so sor. . .  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Legolas put a finger on his mouth .  
  
"Sssshh, I've heard everything you said. It's okay I forgive you."  
  
Legolas sat up and kissed Aragorn. The kiss started very slow at first and evolved to just plainly passion. I became deeper and more demanding.  
  
Aragorn broke free of the kiss and looked deep in those see-blue eyes of Legolas.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again, love."  
  
"Never" Legolas answered  
  
After a minute of drowning in each others eyes, Aragorn spoke again, this time with a huge grin upon his face.  
  
"Hmm, I think that I must punish you, for scaring me, my prince!"  
  
"Is that so, my king ? and what do you have in mind ?"  
  
"You'll see. . ."  
  
. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
So this was chapter 8 people, the last chapter. *sniff, sniff*  
  
Don't worry there's an epilogue on it's way, but I must warn you that it's SLASH !!!!! Than I will start at the sequel of Setting priorities.  
  
I want to apologise , AGAIN, for the delay with this chapter, but like I told you . I was so overloaded with schoolwork and then that stupid PC that didn't work. But I hope that this chapter was worth the waiting. (pls say yes)  
  
See you at chapter 9, the Epilogue! Read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-xxx- Lillybeth 


	9. Epilogue coming

Epilogue

----------

Hey you guys! I know,i know, i know.. I'm such a ..I can't believe I let you guys down like this. It's just there has been so much going on in my life that I actually didn't write anymore! But thanks to all of my WONDERFUL (!) reviewers, I will put up an epilogue somewhere between this week and next week! I already updated the entire story and corrected many of my mistakes…So keep looking out for the epilogue!

And thanks again for pushing me

BIG KISS for everyone!


End file.
